


Ready

by mirokai



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, Just thinking about some fluffy little details, M/M, Mystrade Monday Prompts, One Shot, Wedding Planning, mystrade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirokai/pseuds/mirokai
Summary: Vows, notifications, witnesses, rings. Differences of opinion on grammar.Greg and Mycroft prepare for their marriage ceremony.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 18
Kudos: 53





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Mystrade Monday Prompt "Are you ready for this?" 
> 
> Thanks to the prompt writer for the inspiration!

Notice had been given at the register office closest to their home 29 days earlier. 

Drafts of vows had been passed back and forth via email. In the evening following a spirited exchange of red lining - Greg had been doing paperwork all day and Mycroft was in a series of interminable meetings - upon returning home Mycroft had thrown his arms around Greg’s neck and kissed him passionately. 

“What’s that for?” Greg had asked. 

“I realized today that I love you and still want to marry you even if you don’t use an Oxford comma.” 

The sex that night was incredible. 

They had debated who to tell in advance. Parents? Would their mothers be furious if they weren’t told that their respective sons were getting married? Possibly. Would their mothers try to make the intended civil ceremony into a wedding? Definitely. Better to tell them casually after the honeymoon when they could draw strength from the feeling of rings sitting solidly on their left hands. 

Sherlock already knew, of course. Upon arriving at a crime scene he had not been invited to he had taken one look at Greg and sneered, “Did you  _ propose _ to my  _ brother _ ? Wait, no,  _ he proposed to you _ ? Ugh.”

He had been right both times. Mycroft and Greg had chosen the same night to pop the question. 

That only left the two people they had asked to be witnesses. 

“Anthea, Gregory and I are going to get married on July 1st.” 

A smile, a far brighter one than usual. “Very good, sir.” 

“If you’re not otherwise engaged that day, I would like to ask you to serve as my witness.” 

“I’d be happy to, sir.”

“Hey, so I’m getting married again.” 

Sally squealed and leapt up from her seat at the bar, nearly overturning her pint, to throw her arms around his neck. 

“Don’t say ‘again,’” she instructed after hugging and congratulating him. 

“I was married before-“

“No, what you had before was mutually assured destruction. What you’re going to have with Posh will be a marriage.” 

Greg grinned into his pint. “Don’t call him ‘Posh’ when you witness the ceremony, alright?”

“You asking me to be your witness?”

“Uh huh.”

“Is that gorgeous secretary of his going to be his witness?”

“Uh huh.”

“Yeah, I’m in.”

Greg had let Mycroft choose the clothing. Tuxedos were too formal for a trip to the register’s office, but he did indulge in new suits for each of them. Three-piece, of course. Greg had put up with a trip to Mycroft’s tailor and had come away exceptionally pleased with the result. 

When they met at the jewelers during lunch one day, Mycroft’s finger had measured a size and a half smaller than Greg’s. As the sales lady had gone to get a tray of rings to show them, Greg had taken Mycroft’s hand and kissed it. “Beautiful fingers,” he had murmured before the lady had returned, smiling at them knowingly. 

And today is the day. They sit in the back seat of the black Jaguar, holding hands. They are dressed in their new suits and they each have a copy of the vows and a ring box in an inner pocket. 

As the car pulls up in front of the register office they see Anthea and Sally standing in front, both wearing blue dresses and carrying identical bouquets of flowers. They are smiling and chatting, and Greg wonders which of them initiated the coordination and what it might lead to. 

He turns to Mycroft. “Are you ready for this?”

Mycroft considers for a moment. “Vows, witnesses, rings. Yes, I think everything is ready.” Greg opens his mouth to say that’s not what he meant but Mycroft cuts him off. “If you are asking if I am ready to be your husband and commit to loving you for the rest of my life, then yes, Gregory Lestrade, I am.”

Greg grins. “Good. Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are like the first shoots of green, pushing through the snow. 
> 
> Come say hi on tumblr @themirokai.


End file.
